Devil's Plague
by Scavator
Summary: An outbreak occurs which threatens the end of the world... But is it really the end or is there still hope?
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil

"Devil's Plague"

C**haracters from Resident Evil**

Alice, Carlos Olivera, Claire Redfield, Betty, Mikey, K-Mart, Chase, L.J and Otto

**Characters I created**

Jared Redfield, Alan Redfield,

**Author's Note:** So basically this story eventually ties into Resident Evil Extinction. However I started it off like any normal zombie outbreak with no mention of the Resident Evil cast. Alice will come along first and the story follows her for a bit. Eventually the cast will come into play but I will be changing scenarios and hide out places and I may take the story in a whole new direction.

**Chapter 1: Stay Alive**

My name is Jared Redfield. I had just enlisted into the army when the world turned on us. Military is my family's background. Even my sister Claire really gets into the guns and fighting. She's tough, someone you wouldn't want to mess with. My older brother Alan has been in the service for three years already. I've had about two weeks. He's a U.S. marine. My father was a pilot. But unfortunately I never really knew him and he was shot down in Vietnam. It sucked not having a father around and just having a mother telling you what to do with your life. She tried holding me back from the army, telling me she didn't want to risk losing all three of us. But that didn't stop me. So I went ahead and joined anyways. I hope my sister is still alive out there somewhere and hopefully I'll be able to meet up with her one day. That is, if I make it out of this war alive.

Three days. Three days of fighting one of the worst enemies we have ever had to fight. These are not like the enemies we fought in Iraq. I was at the front lines now, blasting away at the enemy. We classified them as Zombies, because that's what they are. Our very own worst nightmare. I have blasted away men, women, police officers and some of our own soldiers. Even children have come forward in an attempt to break our barricade. Our supplies have stopped coming in and with the life we have lost I'm sure we were close to a retreat. We would take the remaining positive humvees back to the base camp on the edge of the city. From there though we would most likely run back to the nearest base. Regroup and go back out.

I glanced over at our soldiers that were along the left side building firing away. They had a humvees there at the street corner covering all the angles. There were just too many zombies though. We'd blast away fifty of them and fifty more would come following. Just wave after wave of them. Then to my surprise I caught a glance of a crowd of zombies inside the building. The soldiers were unaware of there presence as they were firing away at the flock ahead of them.

"9:00!" I screamed over the gunfire at them.

No use, they couldn't hear me. The guy on the .50 beside me heard and took notice. The zombies though crashed through the glass and onto the soldiers. The guy on that .50 jumped down in shock. Then the guy beside me started firing in that direction. But he wasn't just taking out zombies, he was blasting through the soldiers there too.

"Hey, watch your fire!" I screamed up to him.

"They're dead! It doesn't matter!" He yelled back as he stopped to reload.

We resumed fire on the few hundred ahead of us. A runner came up and was gunned down before he could reach the barricade. Then I spotted them. There were probably 6 of them at the least. Dogs completely covered in blood. They cautiously approached through the front line of zombies. Everyone stopped firing for a moment to try and catch a glimpse of the dogs. That was a bad sign the zombies were just getting closer now. I was the first one who resumed firing, I targeted the lead dog and blasted his head off and blood splattered everywhere. Oops. The remaining dogs glanced at their leader dead on the street and then to my horror they all looked at me. Then they growled.

"Shit!" I cursed as they started running.

I signalled for the guy on the .50 to concentrate on the dogs but he ignored my request and continued firing on the crowd. I targeted the next dog but his speed was incredible and I couldn't get a clean headshot in. Other snipers gunned two of the other dogs down so that only left three. The one I shot quickly got back up on his feet. The guy on the .50 finally came to his senses and targeted the dogs, blasting them till there was pretty much nothing left. I shook my head in disbelief. I looked over at my Sargeant for instructions. I could see in his eyes he was confused. Wasn't sure what to do. Our ammo was getting low and our supplies stopped coming so that could only concur we could be run over from all flanks. He looked behind us and then back at the crowd approaching closer and closer. They were maybe a block away now. I stood there waiting for instructions. He blew a whistle.

"Retreat!" He yelled as long as he could.

There were three humvees available. So we all loaded up in the vehicles with a soldier on the .50 just in case. I got up on one, as there wasn't much room for space inside the vehicles with all the soldiers packed inside. I took one last look at the crowd of zombies and waved to them. The guy in the second humvee took a frag grenade and through it towards the crowd. I watched it land a couple inches in front. Nice throw bud, that ought to scare them. It exploded and maybe three or four zombies were infected by the blast. A couple lost their legs but it wasn't enough to stop them. What a waste of a perfectly good grenade, I thought to myself as we sped through the rubble towards the city limits.

The fence that was put up around the base out here was down. That wasn't a good sign. I'm surprised we didn't get any assaults from behind. No wonder why our supplies stopped. They were attacked here. It didn't look like there was any fighting as of late. No undead and no soldiers. We stopped the humvees and everyone started getting out. My Sergeant made his way back to us.

"Alright! Grab whatever ammo, weapons, food and other supplies to survive and hurry up and get back here! You three stay on those .50's and DO NOT get off!" Sargeant yelled.

"Hooah!" We all yelled and I watched them scramble away in small groups.

The guy on the second humvee turned around and looked at me.

"Hey man, what do we do now?" he asked.

"Stay on the .50," I replied casually.

"No I mean like, where do we go from here? There's got to be survivors still. But how do we get away from these things. Wherever we go they will just follow," he said.

"Don't worry about it. We just have to keep on the move and avoid major infected areas," I said back to him.

"Eventually we'll run out of gas dude!" The guy on the front humvee shouted back.

"Well then we walk," I muttered.

"Hey I know," a voice said from the ground. It was the sargeant.

"Why don't we build a space ship and fly to another planet," he said imitating our conversation.

Before anyone could speak there was gunfire. I looked to my right and pointed the .50 in that direction. A lone soldier came running out with no gun in his hand.

"Help me! Help Me!" he was screaming as he collided with the side of the humvee I was on. I stepped off the .50 for a moment and looked at him. He had a bite on his hand and it was bleeding like crazy. I pulled out my sidearm and put a bullet in his head.

"What the fuck you asshole!" a soldier screamed at me as he was going over to help him.

"He was infected moron. So far there is no cure but a bullet in the head," I said to him.

"He's right bro. We need to get out of here Sarge," the guy on the second humvee suggested.

"Okay, grab your gear and let's move out!" the Sarge instructed.

"Hooah!" the soldiers repeated. I got back on the .50 and pointed it in the direction the soldier had come from. We were down a few soldiers now so there was some room. As we left the base behind I saw a few of the zombies come out of one of the tents. Some were the soldiers that got infected and a few were civilians. The zombies who were most likely responsible for the attack. I thought about firing on them but then I figured I didn't want to be that guy on the second humvee wasting a grenade. We would need the ammo for serious situations. One of the soldiers in the front was a bit confused.

"Why aren't you shooting?" he asked me.

"We need the ammo. They are no threat to us!" I called back down to him.

We drove along the road and out of the city. Going absolutely nowhere.

**2 months later**

Like I predicted everything out there seemed dead. Everywhere we went there was destruction and death. We'd stop for a night of sleep after setting up a clear perimeter but during the night many different things occurred and we were starting to lose our convoy. It was wild dogs, coyotes, animals or zombies themselves. All were infected and we lose soldiers over the night. We can't stop anywhere for too long or they all seem to attract to us. A fire simply doesn't keep them away they aren't wild animals. They are attracted to the light.

We were down to two humvees at this point. We left the third one back at our last camp in tact just in case some survivors came by and needed a vehicle. We figured these zombies had no knowledge of our machinery and had no intent to use them. We were currently in Nevada. We just went past Las Vegas but figured it would be crawling with the zombies so we stayed away from it. The infection was now starting to spread around the world and other countries and armies were experiencing the same things. In a few years Earth will be a deserted wasteland. Rivers and lakes would all swell up. I'm sure the oceans would start shrinking away, which could be bad news. But by that time we would be long gone, I'm sure.

We came up to an abandoned motel. It had a gas station but before we even went towards it we stopped to observe the area.

"What do you say Sarge?" Colonel William Spike asked.

"Let's check it out," he said shortly after.

I stayed on the .50 while three soldiers started towards the motel. They went inside and we waited at the two humvees. Seemed like minutes went by before we anything happened. Then we heard a few gunshots. A good spread of them actually. Two soldiers came back out to us.

"What happened?" Sarge asked them.

"Five of those suckers in their sarge. They got Ty sarge. This shit is fucked up," one of the soldiers replied.

"Is it clear?" Sarge asked not mentioning Ty.

"Yeah Sarge, there's only one entrance. All the rooms are cleared so we can set up base camp and stay over night," the soldier replied.

"Alright, listen up! Set up and secure a perimeter around the motel. Set up cameras to cover the road and desert behind," the sarge ordered.

"Hooah!" we all replied back to him.

The drivers drove the humvees over to the front of the motel and backed them up against it with the .50's facing towards the road. Four other soldiers started setting up cameras. They set up two at the entrance to the highway showing both ways of transportation. Then the others were carried away towards the back of the motel. I started to climb down from the humvee to take a break and get some food and water.

"Sarge, having technical problems with the camera's, they aren't working," one of the soldiers said.

"Okay then, it's getting dark soon. I need two snipers posted on the roof over night. Colonel and I will relieve you at 0400," Sarge instructed.

"Rest of you get inside and get your heads down," he added.

I unfortunately was one of the two snipers. I grabbed an M40 sniper rifle from the supply case and some night vision goggles. My friend Rick Gibson climbed up onto the roof with me.

"This is great," I muttered as we sat down.

"This is what life is all about," Rick added.

I pulled out a photo from my pocket. It was a photo of my family on the day I first enlisted. My brother was fully suited with his rifle while my sister had her arm around me. My mom was the one who took the photo.

"They'll be fine bro," Rick said to me.

"Don't think my mom will be," I whispered.

"Ah, don't think like that bro. Your whole family is military material," he assured me.

I laughed at that. It was kind of true; I just didn't feel my mom was the strongest of the family. She lived in New York so I feared there would just be no escape for her there. Hours went by and the night just made us both sleepy. Rick was the first to fall asleep. I had to try and stay awake being on watch with no cameras but even I couldn't do it.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Near Death

**Resident Evil**

"Devil's Plague"

**Characters from Resident Evil**

Alice, Carlos Olivera, Claire Redfield, Betty, Mikey, K-Mart, Chase, L.J and Otto

**Characters I created**

Jared Redfield, Alan Redfield

**Author's Note:** I am just narrowing down the characters that opened up the story and slowing turning them into the Resident Evil ones.

**Chapter 2: Near Death**

I woke to the sounds of gunfire and moaning and a lot of the soldiers down below screaming in pain. What the hell? Oh crap! I fell asleep and Rick did also. I jumped up and ran over to the edge and spotted a horrible event. Zombies were attacking us! I counted approximately 30 of them trying to get in. Some of them were already dead but the rest were still invading the motel. Who knows how many got inside and got our sleeping soldiers. But someone was still alive.

"Rick! Jared!" Sarge yelled as loud as he could.

"Sorry, we're here now! Bastards must have side stepped us," I said trying to lie about falling asleep.

"Bullshit start shooting asshole, half the platoon is down! You're lucky I woke up early!" he yelled back at me.

Wish I had grabbed a machine gun though or had the .50. I zoomed in on one zombie but I froze. I recognized the clothing. These bastards were the same group that attacked those soldiers from before. The ones I didn't shoot at. They followed us! I guess they do have a little bit of memory. Basic hunting instincts I guess follow your prey. After some deep thought about it I started pulling the trigger picking them off one by one. Then Rick started but he stopped shortly after. I looked over at him trying to figure out what his deal was.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We need that .50 up," he said.

"Dude, we can't get down there. And mostly everyone is dead so don't be stupid," I said to him.

What was he thinking? There were still a good 15 zombies down there. Even if he got to the .50 he wouldn't have time to set it up before the zombies got to him. Then without warning he ran and jumped to the ground behind the zombies and ran towards the nearest humvee. I tried picking off zombies that were getting close to him but just as he threw his weapon into the back of the humvee a zombie grabbed him as I was reloading.

"Rick!" I screamed but it was no good.

The zombie bit into his neck and he screamed. I didn't react I just held my head in shame. The zombies then pushed forward and some screams of pain escaped into the air and the gunfire from below eventually stopped.

I sat there on the edge of the roof with my weapon lying beside me. I looked at the zombies below me gathering. Some of them were civilians while others were some of my fellow comrades. I wonder what it would be like to be one of those things. Stumbling around with hardly any memory. Trying to track down the remaining humans. If there even was anybody else. For the two months we were travelling we only came across zombies. It just seemed like everything on earth was slowly dying. Then something in the distance made me pick up my weapon. I stood up and used my scope to see what it was, but it was moving fast. A woman on a bike! Great, this just made my day. But what was she doing? There were still at least 20 zombies down there. She stopped a little bit behind them giving her some distance. Then I saw her get off her bike and pulled out binoculars to look at the situation. I saw her smile so she knew I was watching her through the scope.

Then she started walking forward and she pulled out two semi-automatic machine guns and pointed them ahead and started firing at the zombies. One by one they started falling. I started shooting the rest of the zombies until they were all dead. Then we stopped firing and looked at each other. I didn't know what to say. I didn't think there were any more survivors.

"Well you better get down if you want to live," she said to me in a serious tone.

I didn't respond but I carefully jumped down. I glanced at the motel but only saw a mess of zombies. No point of going through that for ammo.

"Are one of those things loaded?" she asked.

I looked back at her and she rolled her eyes to the humvees.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Alice. I see you are highly trained in weaponry. Maybe not as much as myself but you could definitely be of use," she said.

I laughed at that. "Of use? What's your rank?"

She looked at me and put on her angry expression. "Head of security for the Umbrella Corporation," she answered.

Head of security? Who was she kidding? Then again I guess I didn't have a lot of military combat training. I just know the basics to firing any kind of weapon.

"Get whatever you can and let's go," she instructed.

I looked back towards the motel and shrugged it off. There was still some ammo and handguns left in one of the humvees so I grabbed that one and pulled out behind her. There wasn't much use of me having a humvee with a .50 on it with no one to operate it but I didn't have any other transport and it gave us safe sleeping quarters so it would be handy. But I wasn't going to be trapped on that motel till I ran out of food so it was good to not feel alone.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: Wasteland

**Resident Evil **

"Devil's Plague"

**Characters from Resident Evil**

Alice, Carlos Olivera, Claire Redfield, Betty, Mikey, K-Mart, Chase, L.J and Otto

**Characters I created**

Jared Redfield, Alan Redfield

**Author's note:** From here it will tie into the Extinction timeline. I will add scenarios and take away however but definitely keep reading from here on.

**Chapter 3: Wasteland**

"My name is Alice, The Umbrella Corporation thought they'd contained the infection. But Raccoon City was just the beginning. Within weeks the T-Virus had infected the United States. Within months, the world. The virus didn't just wipe out human life. Lakes and rivers dried up, forests became deserts and whole continents were reduced to nothing more then barren wastelands. Slowly but surely, The Earth began to wither and die,"

Staying on the road seemed to be the only way to stay alive. Days went by and I was travelling with this Alice person, just driving blindly trying to find gas here and there. Still didn't seem like any other life out there.

We parked our vehicles behind a rock on the side of the road. A gas station was ahead but Alice said she spotted a zombie hanging about. She studied the area with binoculars and I just stepped off to the side and watched.

"Well, seems to be just the one kicking about, want to take a shot?" she offered to me.

I laughed but definitely agreed. I grabbed my sniper rifle from the humvee and started assembling it. As I was doing it a familiar phrase popped into my head.

"This is my rifle, this is my gun, this is for fighting and this is for fun,"

I paused. I didn't realize I had said it out loud. I glanced over at Alice but she just smiled at me.

"Don't worry I understand," she answered.

I zoomed in on the zombie just hanging out. Looked like he was enjoying life with the undead. Too bad it was over. I pulled the trigger and watched as a hole emerged from his head and he flew backwards against a delivery truck and fell to the ground dead.

"Well that takes care of that," I said as I put my rifle away.

"Not bad, But it was a little off centre," Alice said as I walked towards the humvee.

I rolled my eyes as I got inside the humvee. We drove over to the station and pulled up beside the tanks. Just as I got out she shut her radio off. Thought I heard a voice crackling about it but I didn't think much of it.

"Wait here, keep a look out. No gas here. I'm going in," she said.

"No gas?" I repeated.

She turned and looked at me. I was out of gas. This was not going to be good. I looked at the delivery truck when she turned around and went inside. I couldn't see keys and the tank looked empty to me. Then I spotted what looked like a motorcycle poking out from behind the building. In a brief moment of excitement I ran around to look at the bike then froze.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath.

Two dogs all covered in blood were there feasting on some poor dude. I took a step backwards but stepped on a dry stick and it snapped causing the dogs to look up at me.

"Alice!" I yelled.

The two dogs faced me and I went for my 9mm. They both let out a bark and charged. I slipped and fell on my back as the dogs leaped towards me. I pulled the trigger on my gun and the dog sailed over top of me. I hit him right in the stomach but he wasn't dead. The second dog leaped, aiming right for my face. As he was inches away a gun blasted off and his head exploded and blood splattered all over me. I looked over and saw Alice standing there holding a book in her hand along with a shotgun in her other hand. The other dog barked and attacked Alice but she was quicker and pulled the trigger before the dog reached her. I was still lying there on my back stunned with the situation. She looked over at me.

"You okay?" she asked.

I nodded but I was speechless. She walked over to me and helped me on my feet. Then she spotted the bike and the dead guy beside it. Keys were in the dirt beside it.

"Is this what you were after?" She asked referring to the motorcycle.

I nodded and informed her my humvee was out of gas. And with no one on the .50 it was pointless to have. The only thing it gave me was safe sleeping quarters. Alice remained outside all the time. She pointed her gun at the dead guy and put a bullet in his head just in case.

"Do you know how to drive one of these things?" she asked.

"Sort of. But something tells me no cop will come and pull me over," I said.

"Okay go ahead. We have some driving to do so be prepared for speed," she said and walked back to her bike.

I picked up the keys and sat on the bike and rocked it back and forth.

"I feel the need, the need for speed," I commented as I turned the keys and revved the ignition and sped off towards Alice and my humvee.

I gathered up all the ammo and guns I could from the humvee and left almost everything else. I only brought what I needed to survive. Food, guns and ammo were all I really needed.

We got back on the road shortly after Alice had a little look at the book she had gathered. I was anxious to find out about it, as she was excited for it. So we drove along to Salt Lake City as there was apparently a distress call coming from some radio station. Salt Lake was a city that didn't survive though so it seemed kind of funny there were survivors. We stopped the bikes outside and looked at the station.

"This is K.L.K.B. there are 7 people in here in need of medical attention. This is K.L.K.B. can anybody help us," a women's voice was crying over the station.

I got off my bike and went to grab my weapon but Alice stopped me.

"Not this time. Something feels off about this just stay out here and keep a look out. Out of site if you can," she said.

"Okay, call me if you need backup," I said to her.

Without another word she entered the station. I just stood there and watched the empty streets. It felt eerie standing here alone on an empty street. Normally this place would be packed with people and cars whizzing by. But being the end of the world there was nothing. A few moments went by and I looked back at the station. It still looked quiet in there. I wondered what was going on. I was just about to go check it out when the radio on Alice's bike crackled. It was a man's voice. The same voice I heard earlier. I took one last glance at the radio station and figured Alice could handle herself and walked over to the radio.

"Hello," I said in a shaky voice.

There was a brief pause.

"Who is this, are you infected?" the voice repeated.

"No I'm not. My name is Jared," I answered.

He paused again.

"One moment hang on pal," he said and went quiet again.

"Jared?" A female voice asked a few moments later.

"Is that really you?" she asked.

A part of me made me smile. I have been waiting to hear her voice for so long now. And now I know she's all right.

"Yes it is," I answered.

"Oh, thank god where are you right now? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm with someone named Alice and we're at a radio station in Salt Lake right now," I told her.

"Is she there right now?" she asked me.

"No she went inside, there were apparently some survivors broadcasting from in there," I answered.

"We received that also, is there any chance you can remain where you are? We're not quite at Salt Lake but within the hour we could be there," she said.

I looked back towards the radio station entrance. Alice still wasn't back yet and I began to worry a little bit.

"I'll talk to her and we'll see," I said.

"Okay, Nice talking to you. Be Safe," she said and that ended the conversation.

I put the radio thing back on her bike where I picked it up. She still didn't come back out so I pulled out my 9mm and moved towards the radio station. I was just about to enter when she came out and we almost collided. She was quick and put her pistol to my neck but didn't fire thankfully.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Well you were gone awhile so I was coming to see what the problem was," I said.

She was just about to explain when her watch went off.

"Damnit!" She said as she moved to cover the bikes.

I stayed where I was hidden. She then moved back and stood beside me. We stayed there for a few minutes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The umbrella corporation," she answered.

I looked at her puzzled. She sighed, as she didn't feel like telling me.

"When the first outbreak happened. Back in raccoon city they did something to me. An environmentalist named Max and myself were the only survivors. But he got infected and they took him off separately. Then they did stuff to me and let's just say it wasn't exactly a cakewalk. It's difficult to explain but we need to keep moving," she said.

"What about the survivors?" I asked.

"We need to keep moving," she repeated as she went to uncover the bikes.

**End of chapter 3**

Still working on chapter 4 but I figured I'd let you guys see what I have so far.


End file.
